


Flying High

by DonaIDK



Series: F1 Oneshots from DonaIDK [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Lando Norris - Fandom
Genre: Equestrian, F/M, Olympics, horse riding, show jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonaIDK/pseuds/DonaIDK
Summary: Request on Tumblr: hi can I please request a Lando x reader, reader is like a equestrian show jumper and Her boyfriend lando  watches her compete in the Olympics or something. Thank you very much💜
Relationships: Lando Norris/Original Female Character(s), Lando Norris/reader
Series: F1 Oneshots from DonaIDK [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089428
Kudos: 3





	Flying High

It was already day 11 when it was finally Y/N’s time. Her and the team have been in Tokyo right from the start of the 2021 Olympics, getting all the horses settled and enjoying the few days they had before it was time for their sport. It wasn’t all about relaxing as they had to keep up both their and the horses fitness but was nothing like the chaos that started when the sun came up on the 2nd of August. A day prior to the competition day was always the most stressful, as it was the last chance to get ready for the following day’s challenges. At the same time, the next day she woke up as relaxed as ever, surprising even herself not just the people around her. Both of her teammates thought they would have to calm her down and be there for her, but turns out Y/N was as ready as she could have been. Nothing could hold her back from enjoying her first opportunity of this size. Not even stress.

As she was the first one at the stable from the team, Y/N decided to quickly check up on all the horses and not just hers. They were all up and already munching on their breakfast, looking as content as possible. Taking three carrots from their small set up closet, giving one to each of them and then getting on with her usual routine. It was nothing fancy, just getting her horse, Texas, clean once again and making sure everything is perfectly fine with her. They were already checked by a vet, but one more all-around will never hurt anyone.She was just about to leave her mare’s stall when some footsteps caught her attention. Turning towards the entrance of the stable she could see a male figure coming her way and just seconds later she already knew who it was.

“ Lando! ” Y/N gasped, her legs already moving so they could meet in the middle. As soon as she got to him her arms flew around his neck, hugging him close. “ I thought you're only gonna be here in the afternoon. ” She let go of him so she could look up at him finally.

“ Yes, but they got me an earlier flight. ” He shrugged a little but let out a laugh when Y/N hugged him again as tight as she just could. After not seeing each other for months, she wasn’t about to separate from him. “ I think someone’s a bit jealous. ” He snickered, looking behind them where Texas was looking out of her stall, straight at them. Lando knew Y/N’s horse quite well as on most of his off days he accompanied her to the stables or competitions.

“ She had me for the past half a year almost. She can take a day or two where she’s not in the spotlight. ” Y/N rolled her eyes, looking at Texas for a second and then immediately back at his boyfriend. “ I can’t believe you’re here. ” She shook her head a litt, finally meeting him in a quick kiss.

“ Me neither. I was scared I would miss your huge Olympic debut because of some stupid flights. ” He sighed, but let her step out of their hug as he knew she still had things to do. “ But it looks like even the world wants me to be here. This can only mean a good outcome for today. ” He grinned, following Y/N to the stall and let Texas sniff his hands for treats.

“ Huge debut… I’m happy with just not falling off in front of the crowd, really. ” Y/N shook her head with a laugh, handing Lando half an apple so he could give it to the mare. “ Getting to ride the course is already more than I would have asked for. ” She added, smiling fondly at the scene between two of the most important parts of her life.

“ Well, even Flo thinks you have a chance, and she knows a bit about the sport. ” Lando shrugged a little, leaning on the stall door while Y/N got inside again, to continue from where she left off. “ And don’t you dare act up, or there’s no treat sneaking for the rest of your life. ” He tried to threaten Texas who was a bit known for her tantrums but only succeeded to make Y/N laugh.

Just minutes later the other two of the team arrived, as the stable slowly filled up with people all getting ready for the day. They still had a small training session to go through before their category starting in the evening. After getting the horses all tacked up they had some help from the grooms to get to the inside arena set up already with different obstacles all around the place. With one last pull to the girth, making sure the saddle was stable, Y/N was off to warm up while Lando watched from the stands, trying not to be a distraction. Even like this Y/N caught herself looking towards him several times between runs over the obstacles.

After an hour and a bit more time for a cool down walk, they left the arena, Y/N jumping off as soon as she had the space to do so. Taking the reins off Texas’ neck, she led her into the stabl, stopping right in front of her stall. Lando watched her getting all the tack off before getting closer so he could give the mare another little treat from the grooming box. This was a usual set up, with Y/N being the bad cop and Lando the good cop, giving her treats even if he didn’t bring them with himself. He just steals some from the storage room or the grooming box. Not like Y/N didn’t know about it, but rather decided not to do anything about it as just one more carrot, apple or treat won’t do any harm.

“ Hungry? ” Lando asked when everything was done and checked, meaning they could get some lunch finally. “ If you don’t mind me being part of your team meal. ” He added with a smirk, knowing exactly what her answer will be.

“ Would never. I would rather dine with you than anyone else. ” Y/N shrugged, taking the hand that was held out towards her. They had enough time to get to the canteen and really sit down for a relaxed meal. Luckily no one minded him spending time with them, either. “ I can hardly believe we’re here. ” She sighed as they were already sitting at a table with their full plates.

“ But you should. I don’t know anyone else who worked as hard as you did. ” Lando turned towards her as the others kept on with their previous conversation. “ We were all surprised, but not because we thought you’re not deserving of this opportunity. ” He added, his hand coming onto Y/N’s back in a calming touch.

“ I know, it just still feels strange. Even though we have been here for days now. ” She shrugged again, poking at a piece of pea with her fork. “ Does this ever change? The feeling of how out of place I am here? ” She asked, looking up at him. Lando had been in similar situations every time he changed championship during his career. It was probably the only similarity between their sports, other than their ‘equipment’ having horsepower in them.

“ It gets a bit better, but there will be moments when you question everything. ” He let out a sigh, looking her in the eyes. “ If it helps, you don’t look out of place. If I didn’t know you already, I would have thought it’s at least your second olympics. ” Lando added with a grin, leaving a kiss on her cheek before both of them turned back to the table to continue eating.

After devouring the meal and taking a quick nap to save some energy for the night, they were already off to the stable again. Lando stayed back with Y/N’s family, all of them already at their seats in the stands, even before the competition itself started, while the one they were here for tried to fully focus on her job. She wasn’t in the first half, giving her a bit more time to get ready, meaning she could keep herself relaxed and cool headed. Y/N started feeling the adrenaline taking a bit over when they were in the warm up paddock, trying themselves over a couple more obstacles, keeping Texas’ muscle temperature up and her mind occupied. That was the main problem with her, not giving any chances to the mare to get bored and act up. As talented as she was, her temperament was quite tricky to handle and needed constant management. She was the kind of horse, with whom if you lost connection for just a second you were usually off in the next one. Y/N had quite some experience with both ends after all the years they spent together.

“ Come on, our time. ” Y/N lead them to the exit which leads them straight to the competition paddock between the stands. She had to take a deep breath before completely emptying her head and only letting in thoughts that helped her towards the appointed goal.

Qualification on the previous day went as they thought it would, staying around just a few penalties but nothing crucial. This meant today should be at least half as bad, with the new experiences turned into knowledge. She just had to make sure she remembered every important detail and luckily did manage to do so. Picking up only 5 penalties in the first round, and then 6 in the second it meant although she wasn’t in the fight for any podiums, she could be proud of themselves for managing quite a good score in the end. For a first time participant this was far away from a disappointing start.

After the second round she was quick to get off Texas, letting her rest after such a great performance, rewarding her with a few treats and pats as they waited for the final results. They were sitting in 5th position at the time but knew they would be pushed down by a few of the remaining riders quite quickly. They were waiting with crossed fingers, tension high between Y/N and her staff. Her name was next to the number 10 as the last rider was finishing up his round, and when they took another penalty at the last obstacle it was certain she’s staying in 10th. Just seconds later chaos broke out, people jumping around her in their happiness and relief, congratulating her in between shouts and clapping.

She watched the podium ceremony still in awe, even though she was far away from it. 10th felt like at least a bronze medal and even though there was space for improvement, as there always was, it felt like she did everything and was finally proud of this achievement. Y/N knew there were still the team rounds the next day, but nothing could take away how she felt like now. The team went back to the stables together, already in resting mode as everyone was tired from the rounds they did and how much energy focusing took out of them. Y/N was just opening up her Instagram to post a few photos they got back when she saw Lando’s post.

‘ Won a Grand Prix before I could and now showed everyone what she’s capable of during the Olympics. Unbelievable and I’m unable to describe how proud of you we all are. ’ She read the description under the photo of her and Texas flying over one of the jumps, making her smile and maybe even tear up a little. Just seconds later as she looked up her family and Lando next to them were already there, waiting for her.

“ You did so well. Congratulations doesn’t feel enough. ” Her mum embraced Y/N as soon as she was close enough, before letting her step to the others. They all looked out of this world with happiness just as she felt like. It would have been hard to make this day better without stepping away from reality.

“ You were fantastic. You don’t know how proud I am. ” Lando told her as soon as she got to him, almost falling into his arms from exhaustion and all the emotions running through her body. They shared a kiss before following everyone outside, but Y/N was quite sure she wouldn’t be able to separate from her partner for the night. It just felt too perfect to have him there, experiencing everything together.


End file.
